


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Five

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [5]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Dominance and Submission, F/M, Forced Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Leia takes her chance to be alone with Jude when a sudden snowstorm traps them inside Kanbalars inn before Yurgen can get them in to see King Gaius.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Five

“Jude I'm cold!” Leia barged into the room without knocking.

“Do you have heat in your room?” His own room at the inn in Kanbalar was toasty warm, even though outside a snowstorm raged and any hope of seeing the King that day was dashed.

She locked the door, but Jude didn't notice as he set aside the book he was reading; a modern history of Auj Oule someone had left on the table in the room.

“Yes but I'm still cold! I'm so cold my nipples hurt!” She climbed into the bed he was resting in, and straddled his hips. “You're a doctor, maybe you can take a look?”

“Take a look?” He tried to push Leia off of him, but she dug in.

“Jude! You never look at me!” She whined, her hands pulling down the top of her dress to expose her breasts.

“Leia you know that's not true! I always maintain eye contact when I talk to you.” He blushed and looked anywhere but at her breasts.

“Jude! That's not what I mean and you know it! Am I not pretty? I know I don't have bazoongas like Milla does, but I'm still pretty right? RIGHT?”

“Whoa, Leia!” He broke off. “What are bazoongas anyway? I always hear Elize talking about wanting them but no one will tell me what they are.” He looked away from Leia and sighed, not the least bit turned on by the sight of her bare breasts.

“Jude you are such a kid! Bazoongas are big breasts!”

“OH!” He blushed darkly.

“Mine might not be that big but tell me they are still nice!” She wiggled her rear against him, and frowned.

“Leia, you are very pretty, and your breasts are lovely. But I just don't like you in that way; to me you'll always be the girl next door I grew up with; the girl who randomly attacked me.” He sighed. “And you'll always be my best friend.” He tried once more to get her off of his lap.

“Jude! Stop being so mean!” She ground down harder, and he began to react from the friction alone. “Please! Just this once! I love you!”

“What?!” He blinked at her, certain that he had misheard her.

“I love you Jude! I want to feel you inside me... I want you to be my first!” Her hands began to part his clothing, seeking skin. “Touch me Jude! At least pretend you want me, that you're enjoying this.”

“Leia, please, don't do this. You know what happened to me in Felgana mine...” He broke off as her fingers brushed over his own nipples, jolts of pleasure running down his spine in spite of his protests.

“That was months ago!” She whined again, her hands sliding south to grip him through his pants.

“Are you even strong enough for sex?” His eyes darted to the door. “I'm sharing the room with Alvin and Rowan! What if they come back?”

“I locked the door.” He saw the chair jammed up under the handle. “And if I can take down elite monsters like that Hammerzamm that attacked us in the depths of the mine, I am definitely strong enough for a little sex!” She got his pants open. “Oh...”

“What's wrong?” He had been laying back, his natural submissive nature flaring up as Leia dominated him, but now he sat up.

“I've just uh... never really seen one before. I didn't think it would be so big.”

“I'm not big, Leia. Trust me that is quite average.” He sighed, remembering how Alvin and Cline had both been better equipped than he was.

“What?” Something that could have been either panic or excitement flashed in her eyes. “Well I guess as a medical student, you have seen more male organs than I have.”

“Yes.” He didn't elaborate, not wanting her to know just what he has done with other men.

She touched him, running her fingers over the tip, then grasping the shaft tightly.

“Ouch! Hey, gently!”

“Oh, sorry!” She loosened her grip. “Is this better?”

“Much.” He signed as her hand slid over him; he might not be attracted to her in the way she wanted him to be, but having his dick rubbed still felt good. “How are you a nurse if you've never seen naked guys before?”

“Oh I've seen plenty of naked butts, both male and female! But Dr. Mathis always shoos me out if a male patient needs to be naked from the front.” She sighed. “Mostly old guys anyway so I don't mind.”

“We also swum naked together as kids.” He pointed out.

“You think I was looking at you that way when we were five?” She laughed. “Sure, I probably saw your dick but I never really looked you know?”

"Oh good point." He reached up and ran his bare hands over her breasts, having removed his gloves prior to picking up the book. "Look, this is just this once okay?" 

"Does it... okay yes, just this once." She sighed, somehow sounding both understanding and disappointed. "I can't compete with Milla can I?"

"I have no future with Milla, not romantically." He looked down as he helped Leia undress completely.

"Oh yeah I guess romance would interfere with her mission, huh?" She climbed back on top of Jude. "But enough about Milla!"

"Come here; straddle my hips." He helped her into position. "Lower yourself onto me."

"Wait but shouldn't you be on top of me?" Leia blinked down at Jude.

"That is more traditional, however it is not necessary. You can ride me; I want you to ride me. I... I like being dominated." He confessed only to himself that what he liked most of all was being dominated by men.

She nodded once as Jude helped her lower herself, moaning as he slid inside her. "Oh..."

"You're tight!" Jude let his head fall back, but kept his hands on her hips as she began to move. "Go as fast or as slow as you want; I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes were unfocused as she began to rock against him.

"I am." He guided her into a rhythm that worked for both of them. 

"Does this feel good for you, Jude?" She leaned down, intending to kiss him.

"Yeah, it feels great." He smiled gently; he might not be attracted to her but she was still attractive, and in that moment her joy and pleasure made her beautiful.

"Good. I want to make you happy; its all I want!" She kissed him softly, but made no effort to push her tongue into his mouth. "Oh..."

He began moving along with her, sensing that she needed some help chasing her orgasm.

"Ah... Jude... yes... there... YES THERE! JUDE!" She screeched his name so loud as she came that he thought his ears would rupture.

"Ah..." He covered his mouth in embarrassment as he cried out, flooding Leia with his seed. "Uh... oops..."

"What do you mean 'oops'?"

"I didn't mean to spill inside you..."

"You _what_?" Leia pulled back as though burned and touched the fluid running down her thighs.

"I'm not used to sex, and I didn't get much warning. I was planning on telling you to pull off me before I finished; but its okay. I know an art that will protect you."

"Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place? You are unbelievable, Jude!"

He sighed, but said nothing knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. Just lie back." He held his hands over her stomach, and cast the art.

"Did you use that with Milla too?"

"No she... wait you know I slept with Milla?"

"Yeah, she told me." Leia looked away.

"Oh, well no I didn't need to use a contraceptive art with Milla; she told me that she cannot have a child."

"Oh." Leia stood up. "That makes sense; she's not a normal human after all." She started getting dressed again.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh don't worry about me. And Jude, thank you. We would never work as lovers, I know that now, but thank you for giving me a chance." She kissed his cheek. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone about us."

"I'm pretty sure you already did. You screamed my name really loud as you came."

"What? I did?!" Leia turned towards the door in horror.

"Everyone in the inn probably knows what we did." Jude sighed and straightened out his clothes.

"Where are Alvin and Rowan anyway?"

"I think they found a bar behind the front desk that also serves food."

Leia's stomach chose that moment to growl, and she blushed sheepishly. "Food sounds good right now."

"I'm getting hungry as well." They removed the chair and left to find something to eat.

"Well, well, well, don't you get around." Alvin winked at Jude as they sat down at the table.

"Hey knock it off." Jude looked away, wanting to defend himself but uncertain how to.

"Get around? He's only been with Milla and myself."

"Didn't Ivar rape him as well?" Milla frowned.

"That doesn't count... and wait how long have you known about that?" Jude was shocked.

"Ivar wasn't Jude's first man either. I educated the boy in the ways of sex back when we first me." Alvin winked at Jude.

"Alvin!"

"Wait you and Alvin? Who else?!" Leia turned on Jude.

"Counting Ivar attacking me, I've been with five partners; two female and three male. The fifth was... Lord Cline."

"Cline?" Rowan dropped his spoon. "Oh my, but that does explain why you took his death so hard."

"I was in his bed only the night before. We both knew we had no future together but..." Jude's voice broke.

"I understand."

"We all do, kid." Alvin placed a hand on Jude's shoulder.

"One day you will meet someone special enough to win you and keep you."

"Or maybe you've already met them and you just don't know it." Teepo piped up just before Elize grabbed him, blushing hard.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled softly at Elize, as the waiter brought two more bowls of stew. As Jude ate, he wondered if they were right, if he would ever find the right person to stay with forever.

It wasn't Milla, as much as he wished otherwise. He had a place by her side, just not as her lover.

Nor was it Leia or Alvin, who Jude secretly thought would make a perfect couple.

Rowan had never shown any interest in Jude, nor did he interest Jude. 

Elize was too young, but she would grow and Jude knew that he was her first crush; he didn't need Teepo biting his face or his commentary to know that, but try as he might Jude felt that he would always view her like a sister.

Who then was his soul mate? And how long would he have to wait to find them?

**Author's Note:**

> Part six will be the finale, and Jude will get his happily ever after.
> 
> Also, forced consent IS a type of non con; essentially, its date rape (without the use of date rape drugs). I'm just saying that here because I've run into issues with commenters not understanding the different types of non con used in fiction on other stories.


End file.
